1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to needle arrangements for a warp knitting machine and, in particular, to arrangements having needles all of the same length and wherein the ends of the hooks surrounding the insertion opening to the hook space of the various needles have the same separation from the clamping position of the needle.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Needle arrangements of the foregoing type are common in conventional warp knitting machines. These arrangements comprise a plurality of similar needles which produce, during their use, a fabric having a plurality of similar stitches.
A known warp knitting machine (DEOS No. 2843264) has two needle bars comprising mutually similar needles which together comprise a needle bed. While the two bars are driven at the same time and in the same manner, these have different strokes which produce a substantially similar inlay dead point and different knockover position dead point. In this way, it is possible to produce fabric with stitches of different sizes. However in order to do this, it is necessary to provide two needle bars with the appropriate guiding means.
Thus, there is a need for a simple and efficient technique for providing differently sized stitches with standard thread laying equipment and, if desired, a single needle bar.